Pitchs' Return
by candyland7
Summary: Jack has been missing for three years. When Cynthia the newest guardian find him, he is in the worst condition. They find out that Pitch had kidnapped Jack and pushed him beyond breaking point. When Pitch makes a return will Jack be able to open up to the guardians about what happened to him. Or will fear over rule his life. Will Cynthia be able to help him out? Jack/OC Rated T
1. Jack's Back!

**Hey guys this is just proof of how weird my mind is. Anyways I own nothing but my OC.**

**Cynthia POV**

All the guardians were shocked when I came back with Jack. He was missing for three years so I guess they have the right; oh, also the fact of how beaten up he looked. Seriously he looked half dead.

"Cynthia where did you find him?" North asked.

"The lake near Jamie's house," I said.

"Impossible we looked there a dozen times mate," Bunny said.

I shook my head. I noticed a piece of paper in his pocket. I took it out all the guardians looked over my shoulder. Tooth read it aloud.

_Dear guardians,_

_Jack has been with me for the past three years. He is strong I'll admit that it took awhile to break him but nevertheless I managed it._

_-Pitch._

I was shocked to say the less. We heard a groaning sound and turned towards Jack. He was waking up.

"What…" he said.

I felt uncomfortable. I decided to let the others deal with him since well they knew him better. When he saw them he looked startled.

"I'm dreaming," he muttered.

He looked around.

"How…what," he said.

"Jack," North said kindly, "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Seeing a pair of gold brown eyes."

North looked at me, "Jack that was Cynthia she found you and took you here."

"Cynthia?"

I moved into view.

"Hi," I said.

"But Pitch…" he said.

"Pitch trapped you for three years. In the middle of those three the Man in the Moon chose another guardian. The other guardian is Cynthia," North explained.

Jack shook his head as though to clear bad thoughts. I felt uncomfortable, after all the guardians talk nonstop about Jack and now I am actually meeting him.

"So," Jack asked trying to get the attention off of him, "What's your center?"

"Friendship, bravery, trust, and love," I said.

"So what happened when I was gone?"

"Not much actually other than looking for you and getting Cynthia we didn't have much action until today," Tooth said.

Jack shook his head, "This still seems like a dream."

"Pinch yourself," I suggested, "I do that to assure myself that I'm not dreaming."

He looked at me again causing me to become self conscious. I shifted uncomfortably those blue eyes seemed to look at my soul. Thankfully North saved me.

"I can assure you that it is not a dream," he said.

"Okay, what's today's date?" Jack asked.

"December 22nd," I answered.

Jack suddenly stiffened. He was looking behind us. I turned and gasped.

"Well, well, well it is so nice to see all the guardians together again. So touching," Pitch said.

I moved next to Jack and bent down beside him. I placed my hand on his shoulder causing him to flinch.

"Do you have your staff?" I asked so that only he could hear me.

He nodded his head that was barely noticeable.

"Good, when I say now attack him," I muttered.

I looked back at where Pitch was. I saw him slowly come towards Jack and I. I grabbed my bow and an arrow. I notched it. He came closer 10 feet. Jack had his staff. 5 feet.

"Get ready," I whispered.

3 feet.

"NOW!" I shouted.

I let the arrow fly at the same time ice came from Jack. Pitch disappeared. When he reappeared he had Jack by his hood. Jack had a scared look in his eyes. He was making whimpering sounds.

"Let him go," my voice was dangerously calm.

The other guardians had their weapons out but they didn't attack. Jacks staff was on the ground. I willed roots to appear. The roots flung Jacks staff towards us away from Pitch. Tooth caught it.

"Well, now where is the fun in that?" Pitch asked, "None of the guardians will attack me when one of their own is at my mercy."

Pitch pulled Jacks hair causing him to cry out in others looked at each other. I knew that they didn't want Pitch to have Jack again, but also they didn't want to hurt Jack either.

"Let Jack go and you can have me," I whispered.

Jack shook his head as much as he could with it being pulled by Pitch, "Cynthia no!"

"I'm not going to let him hurt you again Jack! It's better me than you," I cried out.

The other guardians were stunned. I walked over and he tossed Jack to the other guardians. Where he lay in a heap.I kicked Pitch and wrapped him in tree roots and leaves. Tooth gave Jack his staff. Pitch disappeared and didn't come back. The others looked at me stunned.

"Cynthia I don't know whether to be mad at you or proud," North said.

"Well I couldn't let him have Jack," I said brushing my dirty blonde hair out of my eyes.

Jack seemed to be studying me.

"Well that was certainly brave," he said.

"Or stupid," I muttered then I said louder, "the only reason it worked was because he wasn't expecting it."

"He will be expecting it next time."  
"So we have to be on guard."

North nodded agreeing. I smoothed out my dress with fall colors on it.

"What I've been wondering is what Pitch did to you in those years he had you," North said looking at Jack.

Jack stiffened at the reminder but slowly relaxed when I put my hand on his shoulder. I could tell that he was beginning to trust me.

"He did a lot of things North, most of which I don't want to remember," Jack muttered.

North nodded. He went into his office. Slowly the other guardians left us. I looked at Jack he reminded me of somebody. I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," he mumbled.

I raised an eyebrow. Over the years I have learned whether or not someone is lying. Right now Jack most certainly is lying.

"No you're not," I said, "please tell me what is wrong."  
I was worried that he would push me away but instead. To my surprise he took a deep breath and started.

**Hey guys thanks for reading. It probably made no sense at the beginning unless you read the summary. Anyways please review.**

**-candyland7**


	2. AN please read since I have a question

**Hey guys this was supposed to be a sequel but then I realized I never posted the story before it. Sooo in your reviews tell me whether or not you want me to keep posting this story and when its done to post the one before it or I can put this story on temporary hiatus and then post the first story and when that ones done I finish this one. Thanks.**

**-candyland7**


	3. Seeing Jamie Again

**Okay next chapter sorry about it being so late. Thanks for those that stuck with me. Once this story is done look for the prequel. Anyways here it is.**

**Ch.2 Cynthia POV**

**Last time.**

_To my surprise he took a deep breath and started…_

Crying. I never thought I would see Jack cry. Pitch really did break him. I saw something in his hoodie pocket. It was his teeth! I saw the picture it was a brown hair and brown eyed boy. It clicked where I had seen Jack before. He was my boyfriend when I was alive. Jackson Overland Frost, the boy that when he fell in the lake was gone forever. Instead he was changed into a winter spirit. Sure I died on Thanksgiving when he died the same year but on Christmas. I was brought out of my thoughts by North.

"CYNTHIA MOVE!" he shouted.

I grabbed Jack and shoved him over to where North was and jumped to the side. Just in time to a Nightmare had hit the wall where Jack and I used to be. I threw a knife at the Nightmare and it exploded into black dust.

"Thanks North!" I shouted.

"Welcome," he replied.

It was then I noticed that there where Nightmares everywhere. I could feel my clothes change into a fall colored T-shirt and jeans. I was wearing brown flats. Doing a flip over a nightmare I stabbed it. Jack had started shooting the nightmares with ice; but his hand was shaking so badly and the Nightmares kept getting closer to him. North was trying his best to keep them away but he was busy with his own Nightmares. Tooth was on the other side of the platform and Bunny was nowhere to be seen. Actually scratch that he was near Tooth but he was injured. I ran across the platform towards Jack. I knocked him out of the way of a nightmare about to attack him. I managed to kill it. Sandy was up in the air whipping the nightmares he had. Tooth had gotten Bunnymund to the infirmary. The sound of attack was gone. I looked around for Jack. I saw him alright all the nightmares had gone towards Jack. He had gotten pushed against the wall. I wondered why he hadn't shot them with his staff. Then I realized why; Jacks staff was on the ground next to me. I could recognize the staff anywhere. After all after I died I made it for him. I picked it up.

"North!" I shouted.

North turned and saw the situation.

"Help Jack! I'll go get Tooth!" North replied.

North ran to the infirmary. I swore when I saw how many Nightmare's where surrounding Jack. I pulled out my bow and arrows. I shot a few before I knew it was hopeless. I didn't see Jack anymore. I got so upset I did something I can't explain. I thrust out my hand and out of them came…is that lightning? Either way it helped the lightning hit all the Nightmares and only them. North and Tooth where looking at me in shock but I ignored them. Jack was on the ground, gripping and un-gripping his hand. I gave him his staff but he didn't look up.

"Jackson Overland Frost look at me," I told him sternly.

He was so shocked he did. His eyes were red.

"How do you know my full name?" he asked.

"Remember me?" I asked.

"Cynthia Grace Fall but how you…you died."  
"The moon brought me back. How else would I have been able to give you your staff?"

He was still looking at me like I dropped from the moon. North and Tooth looked at me confused.

"I'll explain later. Is Bunnymund okay?" I asked.

"What happened to Bunny?" Jack asked.

"He got injured."  
"He's fine. Won't be able to walk, hop, or jump for a bit so someone will need to help him," Tooth answered my question.

"When will he be able to hop again?"

"A few weeks after Easter, it was a pretty bad injury."

"I'll help him around Easter, Jack do you want to help as well?"

He nodded then remembered something.

"How's Jamie and Sophie. Are they okay?" He asked.

"Calm down Jamie and Sophie is fine. Worried about you though," I reassured him, "That reminds me I was planning to visit them today. I found you before though. Want to come with me?"

"I'll come. Let's surprise them though."  
Jack had a gleam in his eye that I missed for over three hundred years. I nodded.

"Let's do it. I'll pretend to be depressed and cry probably scaring Jamie. Jamie will be scared and sad. Then you come in when I say 'No Jack'," I suggested.

He agreed. We flew to Jamie's house. When we got there I managed to look depressed. It wasn't hard after all I was worried for Jack.

"Cynthia! You're here…what…what's wrong?" he asked seeing my face.

I almost laughed luckily I didn't. _Dead puppies, dead puppies, _I repeated in my head. A few tears fell from my golden brown eyes.

"No… no, no I refuse to believe that he is dead. Please tell me that he isn't dead," Jamie said tears forming in his eyes.

I didn't answer. Technically I wasn't lying since I wasn't saying anything. Jamie was now crying.

"No Jack," I said softly since I didn't really want Jamie to suffer anymore.

Jamie shot me a weird look. He heard me then his eyes widened. I turned and saw Jack standing in the room. He was trying hard not to laugh.

"You tricked me!" Jamie accused.

"Technically I didn't Cynthia did," Jack calmly said.

Jamie hugged Jack. Jack flinched but Jamie didn't notice. I really want to know what happened to Jack but I didn't want to press.

"Sorry Jamie, I couldn't help it," I said now full out laughing.

Jamie frowned but hugged me as well. Sophie walked in. She is now six but still loves Bunnymund.

"Where Bunny?" She asked.

"Umm," I said not knowing what to say.

"Bunny can't come until after Easter," Jack lied.

"What why Easter isn't for a long time!" Jamie exclaimed.

"He's really busy."  
Jamie looked suspicious but nodded. Sophie meanwhile kept begging for Bunny. Luckily Jamie's mom called Sophie for her bath time.

"What happened and no lies," Jamie demanded.

"Umm, Bunnymund got badly injured," Jack explained.

"How?"

"Nightmares attacked us and protecting Tooth he got injured, won't be able to walk, hop, or jump until after Easter."  
Jamie tried to stifle a yawn but I caught it.

"Bed now," I ordered.

"But I'm not tired," Jamie yawned again.

This time Jack caught it.

"Sleep Jamie you might not like it but you need it," Jack told him but the next was so quiet I barely caught it, "I should know haven't slept in three years."

Jamie luckily didn't hear that. We put him to bed and once he fell asleep I turned to Jack.

"Haven't slept in three years," I hissed.

"Did I say that aloud?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Yeah you did. You mister are coming with me."

"It's fine Cynthia. I don't need sleep."

He sounded scared but at that moment I was more worried about his health.

"I'll call North and Tooth and have them tell Sandy and Bunny that we won't be going to the North Pole for a while."

Jack looked confused.

"I have my own place. Well actually two one with my adoptive mother and my own," I explained, "We will be going to my own."

"Who's your mother?" Jack asked.

"My mother? Oh, umm, Mother Nature. She kinda adopted me after caring for me when I got attacked by the summer spirits."

"Really?"

"Yeah now I have some power over the seasons, powers over fall, and can control storms to some extent."  
"The lightning."  
"I guess now come."  
I pulled Jack who followed albeit reluctantly. I lived near Jack's lake all my immortal life, in a place that it is always autumn or fall whatever you want to call it. Jack stopped when we walked into the clearing. There were leaves covering the ground like they just fell. They didn't make crunching sounds when you walked on them. There was a tree with red, orange, and yellow leaves next to a small log cabin. There were tree's surrounding the clearing.

"Whoa," he muttered.

I smiled happy he liked it but then I saw smoke coming through the chimney. I frowned then groaned.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Mother," I muttered.

"What?"  
"Nothing, we are just going to have company."

I dragged a reluctant Jack towards my cabin. When we got there we saw a brown haired, green eyed woman, I was right it is Mother.

"Hello Cynthia, Jack," Mother Nature said.  
"Hi Mother," I said, "Why are you here."  
"North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny were worried about you. Knowing that you would probably come here after Jamie fell asleep I came here."

"Can you tell them that Jack and I will stay here for a few days? If they need us they know where I live," I told her.

"I'll tell them. Bye," Mother Nature said.

She disappeared in a swirl of flowers.

"Sleep," I told Jack taking him to my guest bedroom.

**Sorry for the late update. Please R&R it helps me update faster.**

**-candyland7**


	4. Cynthia Kidnapped

**This was also late. Sorry.**

**Ch.3 Cynthia POV**

Jack protested the whole way to the guest bedroom. I forced him into the bed. It had a brown bed spread with yellow, orange, and red splashes of color. Once Jack had fallen asleep, which mind you took awhile, I went into the living room. There on the couch was a fox and a bobcat.

"Belen," the fox looked up, "Felina of the couch," I whispered.

They obeyed. Felina, the bobcat, went over to me and rubbed her head on my leg.

"Belen will you watch over Jack for me, if something happens come get me," I asked.

Belen nodded then went into the guest bedroom. I walked outside with Felina. The stars were out and I watched as Sandy gave out dreams. Once the golden streams disappeared Sandy came down to my cabin.

"Hello Sandy," I said.

He waved his hand at me. Above his head came a picture of Jack and a question mark.

"Jack is inside. Belen is watching him," I answered, "Did anything happen after we left?"

He shook his head.

"Good," I breathed, "I came outside knowing either you or Tooth would come to get some answers about why we aren't coming back."  
Sandy nodded.

"The reason is I found out that Jack hasn't slept in three years."

Sandy's golden eyes widened.

"He's asleep now but I don't know how long it will last."

Sandy left to go tell the others the news. Going inside I ran into Belen. Sensing something bad was about to happen I ran into the bedroom. Jack was on the bed whimpering and Pitch was standing over him.

"Get away from him," I hissed drawing my bow.

I notched an arrow I pointed it at Pitch.

"Is it against the law to visit my favorite winter spirit?" Pitch asked.

"Yes, now get out of my house!" I exclaimed.

Jack woke up and seeing Pitch his blue eyes widened. Pitch hadn't noticed that Jack was awake.

"Well, it is either you or him to become my newest prisoner," Pitch growled.

I took a deep breath.

"Me," I whispered just loud enough for both of them to hear.

"Pardon me?" Pitch asked obviously surprised.

"You can have me!"

You could hear a pin drop it was so quiet. Belen and Felina started whimpering, Jack was stunned, and Pitch bared his pointed teeth into a smile.

"Very well then," he said happily.

"What no!" Jack exclaimed.

"Tell the guardians, tell them I'm sorry," I cried.

I trapped Jack in a cage of twigs and branches. It would disappear once I'm gone. Before I could do anything else I was engulfed in shadows. When I could see again I was in a dimly lite room.

"Wow Cynthia you are certainly brave," Pitches voice echoed throughout the room.

"What are you going to do with me Pitch?" I asked.

"Oh, I have a lot planned for you."

**3****rd**** person POV at Cynthia's Cabin**

Jack was stunned. Cynthia had used her powers not to trap Pitch but to stop him from doing anything. Of course it disappeared once she and Pitch had gone but he still couldn't believe it, the fox and bobcat that she had where whimpering on the ground but growled at him whenever he tried to leave the bed.

"Vhere is Cynthia and Jack?" a Russian voice came.

"I don't know. I haven't heard from either of them since they left after the nightmares attacked," a worried voice came.

"Don't ask me mate. If it wasn't for Tooth and my healing powers I wouldn't be hopping here," an Australian voice came through.

Bunny, Tooth, North; Jack thought, maybe Sandy too.

"Bunny, Tooth, North?" Jack called uncertainly.

"Jack," all three voices called back.

"Yeah, a fox and bobcat won't let me leave."

Jack heard footsteps come towards where he was.

"Belen, Felina you can let Jack leave now," Tooth said to the animals.

The animals looked at her reproachfully. The red fox, Belen, was the first to move. She went over to North and lay down next to him. The brown and black bobcat, Felina, went next to Bunnymund and sat down. When Jack got off the bed they didn't do anything.

"Jack, where is Cynthia?" Tooth asked.

"Pitch took her. She trapped me in a cage made out of twigs and branches. They disappeared once she was gone though," Jack explained.

"Oh no, we have to find her."  
Tooth looked worried about her dirty blonde haired friend.

"We will Tooth," North assured her.

Tooth looked into North's blue eyes and nodded.

"Well we have to get going then!" Tooth exclaimed.

"Come on mate," Bunny said to me.

They went outside and found the sleigh. By the time they got to the pole Tooth's wings were fluttering anxiously. Sandy had started making a dream sand ball and Bunny was rubbing his legs with his paws. Jack was making different ice pictures on the side of the sleigh. Inside the pole they found Mother Nature. She saw their worried faces and paled.

"Where is Cynthia? Where is my daughter?" She asked hurriedly.

"Pitch has her," North mumbled.

"No, no."  
Mother Nature had tears streaming down her face.

"Well now isn't it nice to see all you guys worried about the guardian of bravery," a sneering voice came from the shadows.

"Pitch, GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER!" Mother Nature exclaimed.

"I'll give you a peak of what she has been through," Pitch said ignoring what Mother Nature said.

**Next chapter will be all about what Cynthia has been through and the guardians/Mother Nature's reactions. Also how Jack responds to the torture which is barely a half of what he has been through.**

**-candyland7**


	5. AN read please

**Sorry guys won't be able to update until November. Sorry, school stuff and being grounded :(.**

**-candyland7**


	6. Cynthia's Torture

**Me: Well, I'm back!**

**Cynthia: About time, Mother is going to kill you.**

**Me: Yeah, probably anyways get ready to see what Cynthia has been going through.**

**Jack: I'll do the disclaimer.**

**Me: Okay then.**

**Jack: candyland7 owns nothing but her OC**

**Me: Please read :)**

**Ch.4 3****rd**** Person POV**

Everyone watched as black sand appeared and Cynthia appeared. She was struggling against the bonds that held her captive. All she resulted in was bruising her ankles and wrists.  
"Stop struggling," Jack said through clenched teeth.

"Won't work, this was earlier today," Pitch informed them.

'Suddenly Pitch appeared in the sand, his golden eyes gleaming. He had a knife in his hand.'

"Crikey!" Bunny exclaimed.

'Pitch smiled at her fruitless attempts to escape.

"Well now, struggling won't help. You can't leave until I let you," Pitch said.

"Let me go," Cynthia said.

"You volunteered to come here…twice."

"Only so that Jack didn't have too."'  
"She really is brave," Mother Nature said.

"Very," North agreed.

'"Isn't that sweet," Pitch smiled.

Cynthia was starting to sweat but she acted like she didn't notice.

"What do you want Pitch?" she asked.

In response Pitch stabbed her thigh with the knife and cut down to her knee. Cynthia winced but other than that didn't even respond.'

Mother Nature had vines growing around her feet in anger. Pitch pretended not to notice Mother Nature's glares in his direction.

'Pitch growled obviously upset that she wasn't responding to the injury. He quickly grabbed another knife and stabbed her arm and cut upwards to her shoulder. Again she only winced when she was cut.'

"How is she not responding to the pain?" Tooth asked.

"I don't know sheila," Bunny said.

"She'll respond eventually," Pitch promised.

'Pitch growled again and went behind her with a whip and whipped her back. Her fall colored dress tore. This time tears flowed down her face.

"Ah that's what I'm looking for," Pitch said happily.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"To watch you and the Guardians suffer," Pitch replied, "For all the pain and misery you and the Guardians have caused."'

They watched as Cynthia out her head down, a few tears leaked out of her eyes. Mother Nature was also crying, but for her daughters pain.

"You do know that Cynthia just joined the Guardians one and a half years ago," Jack asked.

"Yes, I just needed an excuse," Pitch shrugged.

'Cynthia slowly regained her posture and glared at Pitch when he came back into view.'

The Guardians and Mother Nature cheered.

'Cynthia watched as Pitch circled her as though wondering what to do next. Her eyes widened when he grabbed a knife. He put the point on her stomach and gently cut across. Cynthia kept a poker face up.'

"Go Thia!" Jack exclaimed.

'Pitch growled again. He slashed the knife across her face. Bloody tears ran down her face, leaving stains in their trail.'

Mother Nature growled and North had to pull her back from attacking Pitch.

"Not yet, we have to find out what Cynthia's condition is," North whispered.

'Pitch smiled and then grabbed a hammer, where he got it no one knows, and slammed it against her leg. Cynthia screamed and more blood tears streamed down her face.

"Now that's more like it," Pitch said.

Cynthia glared at him, "Do what you want Pitch, but I will not break."  
"Jack said the same thing at the beginning, but he did break. It was hard, but I managed it."

He kept hitting her leg until it bent at an odd angle. Cynthia cried the whole time.'

It was taking both North and Bunnymund to keep Mother Nature from attacking Pitch.

'Pitch hit her ribs causing them to break. Cynthia's breaths were raspy and she struggled to get air. Pitch hit her head, not hard enough to cause permanent brain damage, but enough to cause her to bleed and pass out.

"Now to visit the Guardians," Pitch announced.

Cynthia's dirty blonde hair was sticky with blood.'

Everyone watched as Cynthia's picture faded away. Mother Nature had tears streaming down her face, North was stunned, Bunnymund was shaking, Tooth was covering her mouth with her hand, and Jack had his eyes closed.

"Well Guardians I must go have a little fun with Cynthia," Pitch said smiling evilly.

Mother Nature growled and threw off North and Bunny. She launched herself at Pitch and placed one of North's twin swords at his neck. North looked confused but shrugged.

"Give me back my daughter Pitch or else all of nature will attack you mirthlessly," Mother Nature threatened.

No one noticed as Jack flew out the window.

***You are now going to follow Jack, it will still be third person POV***

Jack flew to Pitch's layer. Counting on Mother Nature to occupy Pitch, he followed the maze that he found three years ago. Jack also followed the sounds of sobbing coming from a room. He turned the corner and almost threw up. Cynthia looked worse up close and personal. Her dirty blonde hair was a mess and sticky with blood, her leg was bent at a funny angle, there were cuts and bruises all over her tan body, she had a black eye, and her dress was ripped and falling off from the whipping. Jack quickly found a blanket and covered her before undoing the shackles.

"What?" she mumbled obviously in a state between unconsciousness and awake.

"It's all right Thia, I'm here," Jack said.

"Jack?"

"Shh, Mother Nature is occupying Pitch. I'm not sure how long it will last."

He finally managed to undo the last shackle and caught Cynthia when she fell forward. She fell unconscious and Jack ended up carrying her. He found his way out by following the ice trail he created. When he got out he quickly flew to the North Pole. He listened for Pitch and only heard North scolding Mother Nature.

"Guys," he whispered flying in.

"Jack vhere have you veen?" North asked, "and vhat is vat?"

Cynthia's head turned and they caught sight of her.

"How did you find her?" Mother Nature asked taking her adopted daughter from Jack.

"I was also trapped and tortured in the same room," Jack mumbled.

"Thank you so much, I'll take her back to my castle to get healed."  
Mother Nature and Cynthia disappeared in a swirl of different colored flowers. The last thing North and Jack saw was a glint of Cynthia's wheat colored hair.

**Me: Thank you for reading.**

**Jack: Please review so that Cynthia can get healed faster.**

**Cynthia: Aww so sweet, not the fact that I'm injured but the fact that Jack cares about my wellbeing.**

**Jack: *Blushes* please review.**


End file.
